I Fight for You
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sequel to Humanity. Sesshomaru and Rin have settled into the new territory. But with big responsibilities comes big consequences. Does Sesshomaru have what it takes to be a true Leader of a clan? And does Rin have what it takes to fight alongside him, and face merciless demons that threaten their every day life? Read and Review. EPILOGUE COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, I couldn't stop writing this sequel. I find it more interesting than "Humanity" But, probably just because I didn't get very many reviews on that one. But, I hope you enjoy this one. The title was brought to me by one of my favorite songs, "Fight for you" By Morgan Page. It kind of does set the theme for this story.**_

 _ **So sit back and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

It had been a month since Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had settled into the forest.

In that month, Rin had already memorized all of the ways around this forest, endless adventures.

She went to stretch her legs while Sesshomaru did another perimeter check.

He did this quite often. So many times it nearly concerned Rin. But he had told her he could never be too cautious of her safety. They ran into demons everyday, but now that she was mated to him, he was more protective than ever.

Rin stopped as a cool breeze blew through her.

A storm was coming, which meant that she had to find food while they waited it out in their new den.

She then began to hear rustling of leaves, too constant to just be the wind.

Rin turned, and right before her, was a large dog demon.

It was standing within the shades of the trees, watching her.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered, eyes squinting into the darkness.

The dog reacted by it, taking a few steps forward.

Something from within told Rin that this _wasn't_ Sesshomaru.

Just as the giant dog stood merely inches from her, she heard a snap of a twig from behind her, followed by a demonic growl.

This, was Sesshomaru.

Rin didn't even have a chance to look, because he was soon in front of her, taking down the slightly smaller dog demon.

The smaller dog demon was thrown on his back as Sesshomaru's large and bristling body towered over it.

Then, the smaller one pushed itself up, defensively snapping at Sesshomaru.

This, enraged Sesshomaru.

Males who dare come near his mate, either get the chance to run and never come back. Or _die._

He drove the smaller dog back down to the ground by the throat, soon having him in a death grip.

The dog demon whimpered in pain, struggling to roll on his back in this grasp.

Rin recognized this, the smaller dog demon was submitting to him, and practically begging for his life.

Sesshomaru showed no signs of noticing for a long while, keeping his fangs sunk deep into the other dog demon's throat.

Just as Rin saw the dog demon go still, Sesshomaru began to loosen his grip.

When the smaller dog demon was released, he jumped up, backing away from Sesshomaru before glowing lightly and returning to a human form.

He did look young, he had short, spiky silver hair with a trace of black within it.

Sesshomaru moved in front of Rin before changing back as well.

"This is claimed territory." Sesshomaru snapped lowly.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I just... Saw this human roaming the forest and..." The younger dog demon was cut off by a glare from Sesshomaru.

"I meant her no harm." The dog demon assured.

"Then why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I was just passing through. I'm a rogue, same as you." The man said.

"I am _not_ a rogue." Sesshomaru said, taking a few steps closer, "Who are you?"

"Kaito." The dog demon informed. "If you're not a rogue, then...?"

"This is my territory." Sesshomaru said again.

"So you're just... Starting a clan alone? Do you know how much competition other clans could give you? I mean... Do you have anyone else with you?"

"I have Rin and Jaken. Rin is all I need." Sesshomaru said.

"Well. Maybe I could... Possibly join this... So called _clan_ of yours. At least you'll have someone to fight along side you."

"Don't underestimate me." Sesshomaru warned.

"Sesshomaru." Rin finally whispered behind him, "Maybe he has a point. At least you'll have more dog guards. He's practically asking for it."

Sesshomaru considered her thoughts, glancing back at Kaito. "You can stay. For intended purposes only. If you so much _look_ at her wrong, I'm not sparing your life a second time."

Kaito seemed to relax and release a deep breath, nodding.

Sesshomaru hesitantly turned from him, brushing by Rin.

Rin glanced at him, then back at Kaito.

 _Had she just ruined everything?_

Kaito stared at her for a few seconds before averting his eyes elsewhere, "I guess I'd better make myself useful. Guess I should complete the perimeter check."

Rin watched as he ran off in his dog form.

After he disappeared, she turned, following Sesshomaru's previous footsteps.

She found him back in the den, seeming to be deep in thought.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

She sat next to him, completely unsure of his inward silence.

"I'm sorry." Rin finally sighed.

His golden eyes focused on her, "Why?"

"I... I practically asked from that dog demon to stay. After all that happened." Rin admitted.

Sesshomaru pulled her close, his nose burying in the crook of her neck, where his mark lay.

 _ **'Perhaps we should mark her again'**_ Sesshomaru's inner beast suggested.

Sesshomaru inwardly rejected that thought, simply pressing his cool lips against that mark, making her gasp against it.

It was when his hands began to enter her kimono that Rin slowly replied, "S-Sesshomaru. What... Are you doing"

He moved his lips to the lobe of her ear, kissing it gently a few times, "Showing Kaito that you are mine."

Rin's body filled with heat, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru turned her to face him, his golden eyes nearly two-slit orbs, making Rin shiver against him.

He kissed her, gently at first, before deepening it into something more.

Rin moaned against him, her lust for him clouding her mind.

She was first to move, her hands gently pushing against his clothes, opening his kimono, sliding it down his shoulders.

She pulled away slightly, looking down at him, smiling lightly.

Then, she went in, brushing her lips against his cheek, and down to the under line of his chin, then down to his neck.

Sesshomaru's breathing rose, semi-surprised of Rin's sudden move.

He _loved_ it.

"I love you." Rin whispered as she sent kisses down lower, "I am _yours."_

Sesshomaru unleashed a low growl, which Rin felt as her lips had reached his chest, _"Yours."_ She whispered.

 _That was it._

Sesshomaru pulled her up, claiming her lips forcefully, teeth taking a big part of it.

Rin's clothes were ripped off of her while at the same time Sesshomaru rid himself of his.

This was no longer a matter of strengthening his scent on her, this was a matter of satisfying Rin's growing pleasure.

When they were both bare, Sesshomaru lifted Rin and had her nestled in his lap, their bodies easily combined into one.

When Rin immediately began to move against him, his hands left her waist, sliding up her back, pressing her as close as humanly possible.

His beast had calmed down a few weeks ago after mating Rin, but he still took pleasure in any time they did afterwards.

His tongue snuck in her mouth, finding hers.

Rin released a muffled moan as she welcomed his tongue, allowing it to roam and dance with hers.

His ravishing tongue left hers too soon, making her long for the loss. His lips pressed against her jaw, down to her chin, down to the front of her neck, making a kissing pattern all over that crevice.

Sesshomaru felt they were close to their end... Again.

Which his beast reminded him of the newcomer, and how he, so fearlessly, approached his mate.

His tongue slithered out, making small stripes up and down her neck, wanting to just, ravish the delicate, delicious skin.

Rin willingly bared her neck to him, something she had learned to do when Sesshomaru had done this, many times before.

"Seshomaru!" Rin gasped out as she felt her lower abdomen twisting, ready for release.

A low groan was her reply as his hands returned to her waist, pressing her against him tightly and securely,

Sesshomaru's bursting release sent him into an uncontrollable demonic mode, his teeth unknowingly sinking deep into Rin's left shoulder.

Rin felt the sharp stab of pain, and she grabbed onto Sesshomaru, holding him tight, a small whimper releasing.

At that moment, Sesshomaru jerked away from her shoulder, his control returning in a sudden instant.

For that one second, he had bitten her, _really_ bit her.

A small line of blood travelled down to her chest.

Rin's arms around him were tight, and she was trembling.

Sesshomaru stared at the trail of blodd, as if in hypnosis.

 _'I Told you we were Not to mark her!'_ Sesshomaru inwardly snapped at his beast.

Finally pulling out of his reverie, he leaned down, down to her chest, his tongue catching the trail of blood, and tracing it all the way back to her shoulder, tasting warmer and sweeter blood when his tongue reached two deep puncture wounds in her shoulder.

It made his mouth water, which sent the supplies needed to heal the wound.

When he no longer tasted her blood, he kissed the new mark gently.

"I'm sorry Rin." He said softly, kissing the mark again in emphasis, "So sorry."

He trailed his lips up her shoulder, up to her neck, spending extra time there, kissing her, apologizing.

He felt and tasted a salty tear drop run down her neck, and then absorbed by him.

His chest twisted painfully.

He sent his lips up to her cheeks, kissing and licked the salty waters on her face, "I _never_ want to hurt you."

Yet he did.

Once Sesshomaru had healed the bite, the pain lessened immensely. Rin slowly moved her hands into his hair, pulling him back to look at her.

"I know." She sighed, trying to stop her tears. The pain was now long forgotten.

Not for Sesshomaru though.

He claimed her lips, softly, gently, as if promising this was all he would do to her.

His beast felt ashamed of the instinctual actions as well, pouring its extra love into this kiss.

Sesshomaru kissed her, until he could no longer smell the saltiness of her tears.

When he pulled away, he simply rested his forehead against hers, wanting to do more to apologize to her.

Time flew by, Rin had moved, leaning her head against his chest, nuzzling it comfortably.

Sesshomaru enveloped her securely into his arms, his promise to watch over her as she slept.

The newcomer was roaming outside the den sometime in the night.

Sesshomaru watched, still uptight about him being here.

The dog demon moved next to the den, a little distant away, before laying down, and soon falling asleep.

He had transformed, so when the rain came pouring down, the thick fur protected him.

Maybe... If and when Sesshomaru trusted this new dog demon, then he would accept him.

It was because of Rin that Sesshomaru had spared his life.

Rin was never one to stand there and watch Sesshomaru mercilesssly kill other beings. Humans and demons alike.

For a long time, like when he first met her, he didn't care what she thought. Then, he found himself killing only those who meant harm to Rin. Now, Sesshomaru was no different. He would kill if he had to, just as he would have to Kaito. But Rin had come in. He repected her terms in use of the dog demon.

A loud rumble of thunder brought Sesshomaru back to alert.

Rin stirred against him, but was still asleep.

Sesshomaru realized that they were still in their previous position.

He reached for his boa, nestling it securely around Rin, protecting her from the rare rain drops dripping from the ceiling.

Lightning and thunder combined from outside.

The young dog demon remained asleep through it all.

As Sesshomaru felt more and more at ease, he was finally able to find sleep alongside his mate.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There is the first chapter of the sequel.**_

 _ **Leave some good reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yes. I am posting another chapter.**_

 _ **Even if I haven't gotten a lot of reviews yet. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Sewetoups2:**_ _I think this will be a good story for you. Rin won't really be a completely different person, but I do like showing that she's changed, grown up._

 _ **jj:**_ _Thanks._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

Rin awoke, noticing the cave becoming brighter and brighter.

She cracked her eyes open, peeking out to the sunlit grassland outside the den.

She was laying down, nested into Sesshomaru's boa and his arm draped around her.

Rin felt completely bare, but comfortable.

She carefully moved out of his embrace, searching for her kimono.

She found it, Sesshomaru had torn it in some places, but it was still decent to wear.

She had found a plant that grew in the forest that acted as a great material to fix her clothing. She just had to find it again.

She glanced back at Sesshomaru, still sleeping.

Rin quickly put on her kimono, then leaving the den.

She nearly yelped at the unexpected large white figure that slept next to their den.

It was a dog demon, with a black crescent moon.

It was Kaito, Rin immediately reminded herself.

She took a deep breath and continnued on, searching for the plant.

When she found it, she took some of it's leaves which had a sticky substance on them, which provided for the sewing together.

Rin went to the river when she had enough of the plant.

She set the leaves down, first cupping some water, cleaning some of the dirt off of her kimono sleeve.

It caused a sudden pulsing feeling on her shoulder.

Rin pushed down her left side of the kimono sleeve, revealing her shoulder.

It was a light red, with two scar marks.

It made her think of how Sesshomaru had suddenly changed his demeanor entirely. Carefully nursing the bite he had caused.

It made him hate himself for being demonn and it made her feel bad for just being human.

Rin shook herself out of her thoughts, focusing more on repairing her slightly torn kimono.

When she was nearly done, she began to hear the sound of heavy footprints, then changing to soft crunches agains the grass.

"Well. Hello." Kaito's voice sounded from behind her.

"Hi." Rin turned to him.

"Well. In case you missed it, my name's Kaito." He introduced.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you on different standards." Rin said.

"Yeah..." Kaito said hesitantly.

"Well." Rin sighed, "Do you like fish?"

"Sure. But don't worry about me. I can fend for myself." Kaito said, again hesitantly.

Rin could tell he was having a hard time talking to her, perhaps it was from Sesshomaru, or... Last night's mating.

"Ok then." Rin finally said.

"I'll see you, Rin." Kaito waved, before taking off again in dog form.

Rin nearly felt bad for him, he was so on edge, because of Sesshomaru. He looked like a good kid.

She sighed as she returned to her sleeve of her kimono.

Just minutes went by, when she heard a sudden yelp of pain.

Rin jumped up, only guessing it had to be Kaito.

Luckily, she had happened to bring her weapon with her. With that, she took off where Kaito had gone.

Quieter whimpers were growing closer as Rin ran through the everlasting forest.

Finally, she reached him, finding him cowering before, what looked like a dragon demon.

Kaito had little scratch marks coming from the dragon's talons.

The dragon was merely inches before Kait, his body glowing with inward flames.

Rin stood no chance with that weapon, neither did Kaito.

Then, just as the dragon opened it's mouth to unleash the ball of fire, Sesshomaru appeared at a different angle of the forest, in his human form!

Rin nearly wanted to shout out, _what was he doing? In his human form?!_

Sesshomaru reached Kaito in mere seconds, drawing his sword, which glew blue, and a large ball of its power met the dragon's ball of flames halfway, then backfiring against him.

The dragon was sent flying back, landing a few feet away with a loud thud.

Sesshomaru then transformed, immediately lunging at the dragon before it could get back up.

This time, Rin would not speak up.

The dragon demon was completely helpless as Sesshomaru tore into its throat.

After a few minutes of making sure the dragon was dead, Sesshomaru stood from it, turning to Kaito and Rin.

With a glow, he was human and approached them.

Rin did as well, wanting to see how injured Kaito was.

"Why would you go after something you couldn't handle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It found me. I could have taken him." Kaito said.

"Not from what I could see." Sesshomaru said, eyeing the wounds.

"Rin, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked, switching his gaze.

"Yeah." She said, "Are you?"

He just nodded.

"Well. I'd better treat Kaito." Rin said.

"No. I'm fine." Kaito said, trying to get up, but failed.

"Don't push yourself. I'll be right back." Rin said before turning to find some healing herbs that also dwelled in the forest.

"Do what she says. I am taking this demon elsewhere, Rin doesn't technically like these kind of things." Sesshomaru said.

"Why did you save me?" Kaito asked.

"If I hadn't. Rin _would_ have, and I'm not letting her risk her life like that." Sesshomaru said.

"She's just a human." Kaito said.

"Yes. A strong one. And without her, I would not be here." Sesshomaru said, then left him to take care of the dragon demon.

Rin returned a while later, relieved to find that Kaito hadn't moved.

"Ok. I'm back." Rin said.

She went to him, gazing at the cuts down his side, "I could have given you food, you know."

"I didn't think I was supposed to burden you with those things." Kaito said.

"Of course your not burdening me. I've been with Sesshomaru my whole life, and he used to be like this all the time. He still is sometimes." Rin said.

"Really?" Kaito asked.

"Yes. We've had quite the history." Rin said, "What's your story? Sesshomaru said he's from the western lands, but doesn't really want to go back."

"Oh. I had a clan, and, they kicked me out." Kaito said simply.

"They kicked you out? Why?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't worthy." Kaito said.

Rin stared at him, he looked so nice, why would someone kick him out?

Sesshomaru saving him proved that he cared and trusted him.

"Then I met you guys." Kaito said.

"Where is this clan of yours?" Rin asked.

"It's quite a long way. Don't worry, they won't come here." Kaito said.

Rin had then finished laying the herbs against his body, they were sticky as well, which helped with the thick fur. "Ok. Done. These herbs will fall off on their own. By then, you should be healed."

"Thank you." Kaito said.

"No problem. Next time, let me do the hunting. You're a part of this clan now. You don't hae to act like you're just here as a slave." Rin said.

"Thanks. But I think I'd better finish that dragon first." Kaito said.

"Ok. Well, I'd better get some food for me. See you back at the den." Rin waved before turning to return to the river.

She soon stood before the gentle flowing water, watching as the fish swam around, unaware of her presence.

Rin picked out one from the group, lifting her sword steadily.

When the fish met her distance, Rin struck her sword down, the end of the blade drove through the fish' body.

She quickly plucked it out of the water, tossing it to the dry land.

Once the fish was dead, she gathered it up and went back into the deep forest to find some berries.

She was beginning to get hungry.

After almost an hour, Rin was returning to the den. Her hands were extremely full. With a fish, berries, and wood for fire all piled in her hands.

When she was in sight of the den, it wasn't long before Sesshomaru appeared somewhere near it, noticing her immediately.

"If I had known you were going to get so much, I could have at least assisted you." Sesshomaru said, as he reached her, taking some of the items off of her hands.

"It's ok Sesshomaru." Rin said.

When they reached the den, Rin set the food and wood down.

"Where's Kaito?" Rin asked.

"Feeding." Sesshomaru said.

"Feeding?" Rin asked.

"I found a place to put the dragon, and told him he could do what he wanted to it." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled.

"I still don't know if I trust him." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Sesshomaru. You don't have to worry about him. He's young, inexperienced, misunderstood. And he's just a kid. A pup." Rin said, choosing Sesshomaru's preferences of such words as this one.

He stared down at her, "You always seem to see the good in people."

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her, deep, but lovingly, Rin kissed him back, leaning against him for support. His kisses never failed to make her feel weak-kneed.

The deep kiss ended suddenly, making Rin unkowingly press in for more, while trying to regain her breath.

"You need to eat, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

For a short while neither of them moved.

Rin reluctantly pulled away, returning to the wood, finding a sufficient place to start a fire.

Sesshomaru sat with her as she at in silence.

She then began showing signs of drowsiness.

After a while, she was asleep, resting her head against his shoulder.

Sesshomaru removed his boa carefully laying Rin into the soft _bed._

She sighed and curled into it.

He would never get used to the fact that his mate would stand and fight, even when it was impossible. She was planning to blindly attack the dragon demon, just for a young dog demon he didn't even trust!

 _'You don't have to worry about him. He's young, inexperienced, misunderstood and he's just a kid. A pup.'_ Rin had said.

Sesshomaru was still happy about Rin always being that caring, motherly, Alpha Female he fell in love with. He just didn't look close enough before, until he was turned human.

Sesshomaru stared outside the cave, this was his family, Kaito was a part of this family.

Sesshomaru left the den, retracing his steps back to where he had taken the deceased dragon demon.

He caught Kaito's scent suddenly, and he soon saw him appearing from the dark trees.

He stopped suddenly, seeing Sesshomaru.

"Oh. It's you." Kaito said lightly.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Sesshomaru asked, semi-skeptically.

"No. Of course not." Kaito said quickly.

"Ok. What were you running from?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing. I was just, uh, taking a perimeter check. Lots of demons are... Nocturnal." Kaito said.

Sesshomaru was glad that the pup knew its place, but still he was growing tired of his constant... Fear.

"You nearly got yourself killed once today. We all need rest." Sesshomaru said turning from him.

Kaito silently followed after him.

They returned to the den.

Rin was still asleep, and the fire was already dying.

"I don't kow why you summon destructive fire in your own den." Kaito said.

"It helps Rin stay warm. And she is perfectly safe around it. As long as it is controlled. It is harmless." Sesshomaru informed him.

He sat next to Rin leaning into the boa, which she sensed, and moved closer to him.

Sesshomaru soon heard heavy footsteps, and he turned to see Kaito transformed in front of the den.

He laid down, perfectly blocking the entrance securely.

Sesshomaru was pleased, but surprised how attached and protective the pp was. He was really trying to fit in, trying to be accepted into the clan.

Rin was right, he was inexperienced, but misunderstood.

In a way, it reminded him of the first time he met Rin. She had tried so hard to prove her worth. She still did! Kaito was just another kid, a part of the family that Sesshomaru was willing to start.

Kaito belonged here, he was a part of the clan.

Sesshomaru relaxed into the boa, and finally found sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _ **Well thanks for the reviews...**_

 _ **Sewetcups2:**_ _Yes. Kaito is earning his way into the clan._

 _ **espifox6586:**_ _Thanks. And here is your update._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Yep. I kind of grow tired of setting his life back in the Western lands. So, Sesshomaru is a leader of his own. And, yes, Sesshomaru may be turning soft on Kaito, but, we'll just have to see if we can really trust him in the end. Thanks for the review._

 _ **Enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning, his body still at ease from sleep.

He could feel Rin at his side, her nose barely brushing his chest, small warm puffs of breath heating him.

Sesshomaru carefully lowered the sleeve on her left side.

A small bite mark scar remained.

Sesshomaru could remember vividly of him sinking his canines into her shoulder.

He leaned down, softly pressing his lips against the mark. He ended up kissing that mark multiple times, as if he was trying to kiss the wound away.

Rin began shivering, and unconsciously, lightly moaning.

Only Sesshomaru could do these things to her.

"S-sesshomaru." Rin moaned quietly, baring the left side of her neck, giving him more access.

He then tured his attention to his first mark on her neck.

His scent on her was stronger, thanks to the second mark. A mark Sesshomaru regretted nonetheless.

He let out a light, deep growl as Rin's nose began nuzzling into his neck. A testing gesture.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed against him, her breath tickling his throat, if only she could mark him, then their mating would be permanent. Not that it wasn't already permanent.

He brought his lips up to her cheek, one of his hands caressing her cheek so she looked him in the eyes. He kissed her again, covering her lips with his own. Her arm found its way around his neck, hands burrying into his hair, urging him closer.

He copied her gestures, never feeling so close to her.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, watching as she gasped, trying to find her breath.

"Good morning to you too." Rin said in between breaths.

He smiled, his hand that was in her hair began smoothing out her curly black hair.

"Are you hugry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really." She said.

Sesshomaru sighed, sitting up, carefully bringing her up with him.

Kaito had left sometime in the night.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin laughed lightly, "Sesshomaru, you need to stop being so... Suspicious about Kaito."

"It's not about him." Sesshomaru said simply.

Rin stared at him, before slowly nodding, "Ok."

Sesshomaru stood, helping her up, and they left the den. Entering into the warm, sunny forest.

They walked, neither saying anything, just taking in the everlasting view.

"How mch territory do we have?" Rin asked curiously.

"Quite a lot, starting from the edge of the mountains, and more miles than I can count." Sesshomaru said.

"All that. For us?" Rin asked.

He nodded, "For us."

Rin had never imagined they had that much space. Territory, that would seem... Empty to others.

"Another demon has come." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Rin glanced around, noticing nothing.

Then, a snap.

Rin jumped, staring in front of them.

In the distance, in the dark shades of the trees, were two glowing red eyes.

"Kaito?" Rin asked.

"It is not Kaito." Sesshomaru said, his voice growing wary.

The scent carried that of his own kind.

Another dog demon had wandered into the wrong place.

"Leave. This is claimed territory." Sesshomaru demanded.

The red eyes blinked, before raising up a little, then a large white form began to escape the darkness.

 _"Who are_ _ **you**_ _to tell me where I can and cannot go."_ The dog demon smirked.

Sesshomaru sensed the dog's challenging voice, and was all too happy to comply.

Soon, he was in his dog form, meeting the other dog equal.

 _"This is claimed territory."_ Sesshomaru said, taking a few steps

 _"Yes. I see that. Should I be afraid? Of a little_ _ **pup**_ _like yourself?"_ The dog demon asked.

Rin saw the massive difference in the two. Sesshomaru may have looked older compared to Kaito, but this dog demon looked larger than Sesshomaru!

 _"Get out! Or I will make you!"_ Sesshomaru barked.

 _"Stubborn. Interesting."_ The intruder said.

Sesshomaru snapped, lunging at the dog demon, trying to drag him to the ground.

It didn't work, however.

The older dog demon fought back, soon reversing the position, Sesshomaru hitting the ground while the other's fangs clamped down on his throat. _Tightly._

A loud whimper sounded, finding it impossible to fight back, and whenever he did, one of the intruder's paw rested at Sesshomaru's side, pressing down there just as tight.

Rin gasped, her heart pounding as she watched.

She drew her sword, "Leave him alone!"

The elder dog let out a yelp as Rin's sword swiped his muzzle.

Rin soon put herself between him and Sesshomaru.

 _"You. Stupid. Little. Bi-"_ The dog demo came forward, blood decorating his muzzle.

Then, Kaito arrived.

He took down the intruder by surprise, snapping and slashing.

Then, another dog demon showed, shoving Kaito off of the elder, soon having him pinned in the similar position that Sesshomaru was in.

The _leader,_ Rin presumed, stood, shaking himself.

He glanced at Sesshomaru, who lay behind Rin, growling warningly.

Then over at Kaito, who was currently at the mercy of the second dog demon.

 _"I will make this a warning."_ The leader said, _"I give you 3 days to relocate. You are nothing but a mere lone demon, you don't have what it takes to own territory. My pack, however, needs a lot of space. If you're not gone by 3 days, we will kill you. Maybe keep the wench all to ourselves."_

Sesshomaru growled deeply, and loudly, trying to get up, but it didn't work.

 _"Let's go Haruki._ The leader said before taking off.

Rin watched as the dog demon abandoned Kaito, running off with the other.

Rin didn't think much of it, she turned straight to Sesshomaru.

The fur around his neck was dyed with blood, and some marks on his side.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin knelt before him.

She carefully ran a hand down the bloodied fur.

Sesshomaru uncontrollably let out a loud whimper.

"Sorry." Rin said.

"Is he... Going to be ok?" Kaito asked, standing next to her in human form.

"Yeah. I just have to get some herbs on the wounds." Rin said.

Sesshomaru then began to start moving, struggling to stand, but failed again.

"Sesshomaru. I know you don't like people helping you, but I have to get you some herbs to make sure you don't bleed to death while trying to heal." Rin explained.

He stared at her, and after a few minutes, Rin could tell he understood.

* * *

Night had come like a breeze. Rin had started a fire, continueing her treatment on Sesshomaru.

Just earlier he had decided to change back, his golden eyes watching her every move.

Rin caught his glances and smiles, "What?"

"I should never show weakness to my mate." Sesshomaru said.

"It's like you said. You're not invincible." Rin said.

"Yet I feel that way when I am around you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin paused, staring at him.

"So." Kaito said, sitting across from them, eyes on the fire, "Are we leaving tomorrow?"

"No." Sesshomaru said sharply.

Kaito looked at him with surprise, "What? What about the..."

"I have chosen this territory permanently. To be with Rin, have a family, clan of our own. We may be outnumbered, but I will fight for her."

"Sesshomaru, look what they've done to you. That leader said he had a big clan. You can't possibly fight them all." Rin sighed.

"I'm not running anymore. You are my mate. You always have been. And I will fight for you." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Rin stared at him for a few minutes, before turning to the fire. He had rarely fought demons like this. Now suddenly everything was a threat to her. This new instinct could kill him. And Rin could barely stand the thought of that.

She held in a light sob as she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind.

"It'll be ok Rin." Sesshomaru said, nuzzling her neck.

"Ok." Kaito said, standing, "I'm going to go find food."

He soon disappeared into the darkness.

"Y-you should get some rest." Rin finally managed, never finding composure when he did this.

She turned in his hold, looking over his wounds that she had covered.

"I heal faster than humans do, remember?" Sesshomaru said.

He laid down anyway, and she joined him, carefully laying her head on his chest, "I know. I just... Worry for you." Rin sighed.

"Don't." Sesshomaru said, his arm tightening around her, his hand brushing against her back.

He could remember... The one time he was in a state like this, Rin had found him. She showed no fear. She kept giving him all sorts of, what would be considered, food. Never quitting. Sesshomaru had felt connected to her from that day on. He could still remember when he was turned human, not only did he learn he loved her, but how fragile hmas were. How fragile his mate was.

She had learned to fight, but it was nothing compared to what a true, wild dog demon was capable of.

Despite his demon being controlled by that soul sapper to kill her, he did not, because no matter who controlled it. Sesshomaru's beast _knew_ Rin, and would not _dare_ harm her.

However, those dog demons they had encountered, were much merciless than him. They saw his mate as a mere human, a human used for his _entertainement._

Sesshomaru would soon prove them wrong. He would fight for her, and her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Now only if more people liked this as much as you do!**_

 _ **Sewetcups2:**_ _I was wondering too for a while. Maybe we can now find out..._

 _ **jj:**_ _Yep._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Thank you. :). I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

Sesshomaru had healed miraculously fast by morning. Rin was surprised, but relieved.

Now, he sat staring into the calm moving blue water. He had been here, for what felt like, hours.

Rin was right, he hated to admit, he wouldn't be able to fight the whole clan. But, this left him no choice He wouldn't be able to fight off an entire clan for her, but he refused to just quit.

Sesshomaru was so deep in thought, trying to figure out what tactics he cold use against the clan.

 _'Sesshomaru.'_

A voice whispered. None that he knew.

The Tenseiga pulsed at his side.

 _'Sometimes being weak makes you strong.'_ The same voice whispered.

Sesshomaru recognized it. His Tenseiga had always briefly called to him, especially around Rin. But now he was alone.

 _'I have long waited for this day.'_ The Tenseiga spoke.

"Waited... For what?" Sesshomaru asked.

 _'Sesshomaru. Your father knew just what he was doing when he left this sword to you.'_

For a moment, Sesshomaru felt a tinge of anger, he never liked the sword for its ability... Until he met Rin.

 _'Rin is the exact reason. We both feel bonded to her. You want to protect her, and I have given you that advantage.'_ The Tenseiga explained.

"Why are you telling me things I already know?" Sesshomaru asked.

 _'All these years. I accompanied you. When you revived Rin, there was a change to you. However, you still carried that of a ruthless demon. You still craved power. You still craved destruction. Sesshomaru, this girl changed you, she led you away from that darkness. Because of your change, you have at last unchained the Tenseiga's true purpose.'_

"What is this true purpose?" Sesshomaru asked.

 _'Having someone to protect.'_ It replied.

The exact same voice of his father echoed in the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"I have always been protecting her." Sesshomaru said finally.

 _'Yes. But you never fully admitted it. You didn't need to now because your heart, your very soul yearns for Rin's safety. You truly fear for her life. There isn't a muscle in your body that doesn't care for her and her alone. You don't even want to unleash your true demon against the clan, just for the fear of her fearing you. Becoming human was when I could truly see how much you care for her. Sesshomaru, wield me, and I shall protect Rin._ _ **We**_ _shall.'_

With that, the sword stilled, leaving the forestry sounds and his own breathing the only sound.

 _'Have you_ _someone_ _to protect?'_

Sesshomaru _did._

He stood, returning to the den.

Rin jumped up when she saw him, "Where have you been?"

Sesshomaru did not reply.

"I know you're healed, but..." Rin got no further.

Sesshomaru securely enveloped his arms around her, pulling her close, silencing her with his lips. She was tense, and surprised, but kissed him back.

Sesshomaru absorbed her lips, her breath, her everything.

Finally, he reluctantly pulled away, listening to her gasping breath.

"W-wha.." Rin breathed, "What was that for?"

Sesshomaru simply pulled her against him securely, nuzzling her neck, feeling her hair tickling his lips, "I will fight for you, Rin."

Rin was rendered speechless. She couldn't find any proper words coming out of her mouth. She finally just submitted, leaning against him, letting him nuzzle her, whispering barely audible words.

She had hoped that maybe Sesshomaru had thought over the possibility of just surrendering, but he spoke nothing of it.

Only that he would fight for her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry it's short, but I decided to stop it here.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I've finally gotten a job. Baby-sitting. Yay. I decided to go ahead and give you this chapter.**_

 _ **Sewetcups2:**_ _Yes. I like the sword. And I think that in the show, had Sesshomaru not let her go, maybe the sword could have acted like that._

 _ **jj:**_ _We shall see._

 _ **NekoxUsa:**_ _Hey. Glad you liked the twist. Sesshomaru isn't invincible, even if he thinks it._

 _ **espifox6586:**_ _Ok. Enjoy this._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Thank you. I surprise myself. :)_

 _ **Cay Ezemay:**_ _Yes. I like it when I can connect parts of my stories with the show. And yes, he could. But... I feel like that sword came to him very randomly. It doesn't really have that connection. I kind of thought Sesshomaru would be good with one sword. His father's sword, and that's where the irony comes in. I hope you enjoy this anyway!_

 _ **One more thing. I have finally seen Mockingjay part 1! And have grown obsessed with the song The hanging tree. Another nice soundtrack background.**_

 _ **Ok. Those who have already read this chapter, bare with me. I forgot a short section of the chapter. I had it all typed down, but I didn't put it on!**_

 _ **I am so sorry. I am tired. You don't have to comment again if you don't want to.**_

 _ **Now try to Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered in his embrace, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" He asked, clearly interested.

Rin sighed, turning to him, lightly burying her nose against his chest.

She was nervous. Worried maybe.

Sesshomaru sat up, pulling her back to look at him, "What's the matter Rin?""

"I..." Rin started shakily.

Sesshomaru gently ran his hand down her hair, awaiting her answer. She should never be afraid to talk to him.

"I'm pregnant." Rin said below a whisper.

Sesshomaru's whole being perked up nonetheless.

He did not miss the scent of her tears.

Sesshomaru's hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Why do you cry?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I worry for you Sesshomaru. Facing a whole dog clan. Who knows how many of them there are. I... I don't want to lose you." Rin finally managed out.

Sesshomaru instantly pulled her close, his heart breaking for her. "You won't. Rin. Never."

He had prepared for this moment. He was starting his very own clan, and a few greedy dog demons were _not_ going to stand in his way! As long as his Tenseiga spoke the truth, he would be unstoppable.

"Rin. I love you. You need not worry about me. If anything, you have made me stronger." Sesshomaru said, lightly kissing her neck.

Rin pulled away, smiling through teary eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned towards her, lightly kissing her warm, wet cheeks.

Their lips met sometime afterwards.

He pulled her closer until she was perched on his lap, his hands trailing down her sides, finding an opening of her kimono.

Suddenly, her kimono lay at her waist, her upper skin completely visible for him to see.

Sesshomaru pulled away to look at her creamy skin.

He laid a hand right to the center of Rin's stomach, making her gasp on impact.

His mate was having pups.

With a gasped sigh, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to her nervous ones.

He trailed his hand up her body, making her gasp as it ran up between her breasts, up to her neck, deep into her hair.

She was pulled dow, his lips quickly covering hers.

He told her many unsaid words in this kiss.

On the next night, the dog demon clan was going to return.

For tonight, Sesshomaru would comfort her. Love her. Promise her, that he would always be with her, he would always protect her.

* * *

Rin had fallen asleep in the midst of her crying.

Sesshomaru held her close, comforting her, he was there, and he was staying.

Kaito came in sometime in the middle of the night, "Perimeter is secure. I thought those dogs would have just taken this place by now."

"Quit worrying, Kaito." Sesshomaru said.

"It's kind of hard not to. I mean..."

"This isn't your fight." Sesshomaru said sharply, but softly.

"What?" Kaito looked confused.

"I will face them. Alone. You, will stay in this den with Rin and keep guard here. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said.

Kaito laughed nervously, "My lord, Rin would fight her way through me to get to you. I know her true loyalty to you."

"Well you will fight back." Sesshomaru shot back, "Rin is pregnant. With pups. She will have nothing to do with this. Those dog demons could harm them, most importantly, her. But as long as I know she's safe with you. I can fight them all."

Kaito was wide-eyed for a few minutes, "P-pups..."

"Yes. Now can I trust that you will do whatever you can to keep her safe?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will guard her with my life." Kaito promised, "I swear it my lord."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry these few chapters have been short.**_

 _ **it's happening. We are finally going to see what kind of leader material Sesshomaru really is.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews! (If you haven't already or if you just don't want to. My bad making this mistake.) :/**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello again. Thank you for your reviews.**_

 _ **jj: We shall see.**_

 _ **Sewetcups2: Yes. And it has arrived.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yes. I like Kaito. Idk why. I guess I'm like Rin. But, it is up to you whether or not you trust him. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

Kaito was pacing in front of the den.

It was nearly after noon, and Sesshomaru and Rin were still asleep. He was beginning to doubt this, _clan,_ of Sesshomaru's.

He had offered his help to fight, and he was being pushed aside.

Kaito was confused, why would Sesshomaru dare face a whole clan alone? What was he up to?

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke, noticing the sun setting.

He had slept with his mate all day. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Her words had hit him. He would die for her if the time had come. Now, he refused to think such thoughts in his mate's position. Still, he did not know for sure that his sword would heed his all when the time came.

Rin stirred next to him, soon opening her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

"It is evening." Sesshomaru said, quickly pushing his worries aside.

"Evening?" Disappointment and surprise filled on her face.

Sesshomaru leaned down to her, lightly pressing his lips against hers. He just wanted to stay like this, with his mate.

He deepened the kiss, pouring his everything into her.

Rin pulled away a little, hand caressing his cheek, "Sesshomaru. Why are you kissing me like it might be the last time?" She asked, "What are you planning on doing to those dog demons?"

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, "I-"

"Sesshomaru!" Kaito came running. "They're at the edge of the territory."

Sesshomaru turned away from him, back to Rin, "Stay here."

He rose to his feet, leaving the den.

"No. Sesshomaru...!" Rin followed after him.

Sesshomaru turned back to her, catching her as she walked into him. "Rin. I can't let you interfere with this. Not now. Kaito will watch you. Please, stay here."

"You're going to face them on your own?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru, they're getting close." Kaito said.

Sesshomaru quickly kissed her, deep, lovingly, but fast, before then abandoning her side.

"Kaito. Make sure she stays in the den."

It was time to see what his sword could really do.

It was getting dark, and Sesshomaru could not yet see any dog demons. He caught their scent though.

Sesshomaru's beast was threatening to come out, ready to defend their territory.

Transforming, would be the last resort he would do if his sword was to fail him.

Just then, a dog demon appeared in the darkness. The same one Sesshomaru had fought the other day. And another.

Dog demons were forming a large semi-circle around him, all growing in numbers.

" _You really are a stubborn one"_ The leader spoke. Approaching from the circle.

Sesshomaru warily rested his hand on the hilt of the Tenseiga.

 _"You chose not to fight me like a true dog demon? You are no true dog demon. You are_ _ **Tame."**_ The leader observed.

He was right. But this new change gave him power that they had no idea of.

 _"Pathetic. Haruki. I don't want to get my paws dirty on this little puppy. He is all yours."_ The leader said.

Sesshomaru's eyes dimmed red, his beast practically ready to _explode!_ Show these dog demons...

Haruki let out a growl, bringing Sesshomaru back in focus. He was right above Sesshomaru, muzzle raising, revealing fangs, licking his lips angrily.

Sesshomaru felt his Tenseiga pulse in his hold. Just as the dog demon was just inches from him, Sesshomaru quickly drew the Tenseiga, it glew a bright blue, brighter than every before, and that light exploded, straight to its target, covering the dog demon above, and lighting the skies.

Haruki let out a pained yelp, before he was soon nothing but crumbling dust.

Sesshomaru paid no heed to the dust falling around him, as he sent his glare to the leader.

He was speehless and still for a long time.

Sesshomaru warningly set his sword in front of him, the Tenseiga pulsing. "You gave me your warning. Now I give you mine. _**Leave!"**_

" _Where did you get that sword?"_ The leader asked skeptically.

Sesshomaru then heard another snarl on his right, one of the dog demons attempting to attack.

He didn't miss a beat, he swiftly ended that dog demon like he had done the first.

For a minute, it looked as though the leader was going to surrender, but then that glare returned.

" _That sword can't perish us all at once. Attack!"_ The leader called.

 _Big. Mistake._

 _'Watch me.'_ The Tenseiga said, and pulsed violently. A huge blue aura coming from it.

Sesshomaru set its aim, starting from the left side of him.

With one swipe, a large blue strip followed, obliterating every dog demon in its path.

When he reahed the leader, he had leapt in the air, far away from the attak.

Sesshomaru did not pay any attention, just continued to destroy the rest of the dog demons that came at him.

Soon, there was a ring shape of dust around him.

Sesshomaru calmed, along with this sword.

He looked up, seeing the leader floating above him in fear.

" _Now_ we're even. Where is _your_ clan?" Sesshomaru taunted.

The leader growled, _"You fool. You're too afraid to face me like a true dog demon. You choose a human's weapon. That makes you_ _ **nothing!"**_

 _That was it!_

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, and finally released the beast.

His eyes went red, and he transformed. His blue orbs shrunk, until his eyes were all red and glowing.

Shaking himself, he snarled at the leader.

When he didn't make the first move, Sesshomaru barked, lunging at the dog demon, pushing him to the ground, back first. The position was once again reversed, and the leader once again had his fangs deep in his throat.

Sesshomaru was again unable to move

Rin's voice started in his head, as if she were standing right next to him. _'I worry for you. I don't want to lose you.'_

Sesshomaru growled, pain gnawing at his chest, but it wasn't from the dog demon. It was anger.

Pure... Overwhelming anger.

Sesshomaru forced a paw underneath him, pushing himself up.

He shook himself violently, until the dog released him.

Then, he snapped.

Sesshomaru turned to the leader, fangs violently sinking deep into the dog's skin.

The leader was caught by surprise. Sesshomaru was in a very dangerous mode.

Not even Rin could get his attention in this position.

He finally sunk his teeth into the leader's neck, squeezing down as hard as he could, causing a squeaked yelp.

Every time the dog attempted to move, Sesshomaru tightened his hold, jerking the dog around like a rag doll.

It took him a long time until he finally called the leader dead.

When he finally decided to release his work, he unleashed a loud, demonic howl into the night. A snarl that said, _**This is my territory!**_

* * *

Rin and Kaito sat in the cave silently.

She kept on trying to find a way she could get past Kaito, she wasn't abandoning Sesshomaru!

She gasped when she heard a loud yelp.

Fear struck, and Rin stood quickly, "Sesshomaru!"

"Rin! No." Kaito stopped her just as she exited the den.

"We have to help him!" Rin cried out.

"Not in your state. I'm sorry, but I swore I'd keep you safe." Kaito said.

Rin turned to him, "Then watch my back!"

With that, she tried to leave again, but was held back.

"Rin, no..."

Then, she heard a loud howl, that filled throughout the forest, sending shivers down her spine. Kaito felt even more moved by it.

Minutes went by.

Then, through the dark forest, Sesshomaru finally came to her view, in his human form.

His kimono held some blood from his slightly injured neck.

Rin forced herself out of Kaito's hold, and runing to Sesshomaru.

He welcomed her embrace immediately, holding her tight. She was his strength. He could smell her tears as she had her face burried in his chest.

"Sesshomaru, why did you do this? I would've fought with you." Rin managed out.

Sesshomaru pulled her back, her eyes glistening with tears, it hurt him.

His hand tangled into her hair, pulling her up, his lips claiming hers. Soft. Soothing. Trying to end her tears.

Rin kissed him back, her lips weak against his due to her crying.

The things his mate did to him.

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away, before sending kisses on her wet cheeks.

"Everything is ok now." He whispered.

"Did they surrender?" Kaito asked.

Sesshomaru pulled away, still holding Rin close, focusing on Kaito. "They're dead."

"All of them?" Kaito went wide-eyed, "H-how?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, then back at him, "The Tenseiga."

Rin gasped, never expecting Sesshomaru to have anything to do with that sword.

"And Rin." Sesshomaru added, making her look at him. "She is my strength."

Kaito just stared at him surprised. This _clan_ of his was just full of surprises. He began to take back his doubts of this clan.

Sesshomaru held Rin close, for the rest of the night.

She finally found sleep, curled close to him, holding him tight as to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

Kaito found his spot at the front of the den, laying down and leaving the den quiet and dark.

Sesshomaru showed those dogs no mercy. This was his territory. And no doubt he would run into more demons like the ones he faced today.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I stepped away from this story because I haven't been in the mood. So, I am hoping to accomplish the goal of finishing this story this weekend, before I start college on monday, cause then my life will be really starting.**_

 _ **People are often skeptic about Kaito, I decided to make a chapter of Kaito's past.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

Rin found it hard to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru was injured. He said it was nothing, but Rin could hardly imagine how he could have gotten these wounds..

"How many were there?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, a hand gently brushing through her hair. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Rin sighed, maybe she was just over-reacting, but despite just being human, this mating bond had changed her. She cared for him even more, and just one tiny scratch caused her to worry.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers. His mate needed to quit thinking such thoughts in her position.

She immediately kissed him back, deeper. She put an arm around his neck, pressing close against him. As she wound an arm around his neck, she noticed where there was once a puncture wound on the side of his neck, was now nothing but smooth skin.

"Yes. He is _perfectly_ fine."

Rin heard a low mutter from Kaito, then the sound of fading footsteps. It made her reluctantly pull away, glancing at the entrance of the cave, where Kaito had left his post.

"Is he ok?" Rin asked quietly, mainly to herself.

"He is fine." Sesshomaru said who had continued his kisses against her neck.

Rin disagreed, she didn't understand why Kaito was being so... On edge.

Sesshomaru's lips returned to hers, kissing her gently once, before pulling away.

He looked in her direction, still hearing Kaito's fading footsteps.

"I'll talk to him." Sesshomaru sighed, "If you get some sleep."

Rin returned her gaze to his, "Ok."

Sesshomaru rid himself of his boa, nestling it around her until she was comfortable.

"I won't be gone long." Sesshomaru reassured.

Rin found sleep faster than she thought she would. It was nearly dawn.

Sesshomaru reluctantly left the den, searching for Kaito's scent.

Surprisingly, he was led back to where he had killed the dog demons.

Kaito was there, standing in the big ring of dust.

Sesshomaru began to sense a similar scent between Kaito and the dead dog demons.

When he reahed his side, Kaito spoke, "You really did kill them."

"And why does that bother you?" Sesshomaru asked, his beast perking up.

"This was my clan." Kaito admitted.

Sesshomaru turned to him, a glare clearly read on his face.

"I told Rin I was kicked out of my clan, but I lied." Kaito said.

Sesshomaru had Kaito pinned to the nearest tree in seconds, "You were spying."

"At first, yes." Kaito said quickly, "But I changed, I didn't want to hurt anyon. My clan was power hungry, the moment you made this territory, my clan wanted it. They sent me to... I was nothing to them. They really expected you to kill me. I can't blame you if you want to kill me right here, right now."

If his beast wasn't so attached to this pup, Sesshomaru _would_ have carried out that wish.

He may have lied, but once he had proved himself, his beast had accepted him as a part of the clan.

It was as Rin said, he was misunderstood, Alone.

"You've earned your place here. I won't kill you, but I will be watching." Sesshomaru said before leaving him in the crowd of dust.

 _I will not spare your life a second time._

Sesshomaru was a leader, which had awoken many different instincts he'd never felt before, and accepting certain lost or lone dog demons into a clan was one of those instincts.

Perhaps this was what being a true dog demon really was.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is the next chapter, I'm sorry for making it short, the suspense is only growing though!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Surprise! Yes, I have abandoned this story. I am so sorry for the wait. This chapter will be sort of short, but next chapter will be what we've all been waiting for.**_

 _ **So, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

Rin awoke to the bright sun intruding into the den.

This sleeping in all day was beginning to be a daily basis.

She turned away from the sun, looking at Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but smile.

He was inches from her, head tilted into the mokomoko which provided as a shield against the sun.

She had never seen him so, at peace.

There was no trace of last night's wounds anywhere.

Rin sighed, sitting up slowly, but despite her caution, Sesshomaru's arm wound around her waist, pulling her back down to him.

"Are you awake?" Rin asked, holding in a laugh.

"Of course." Sesshomaru muttered.

Then, he opened his eyes, his soft golden eyes focusing on her.

Rin caressed his cheek, "I'm so glad you are ok."

Sesshomaru's hand covered hers, "Anything for you."

Rin sighed, before leaning down and pressing her lips against his. Their lips moved together in unison. Slowly, Rin began deepening the kiss, moving her hand to the back of his neck, bringing herself closer.

Sesshomaru sighed against her, burying a hand into her hair, his sharp nails easily tangled in her hair. He pulled her head back gently, then pressed his lips against her cheek, down to her neck, leaving it bruised with kisses, and down to her chest.

Rin couldn't stop herself as her head tilted back against the furry boa.

His hand left the depths of her hair, gently running it down her arm, down her side, then moving up to her stomach, that surprisingly hadn't changed much.

Sesshomaru's lips left her skin, staring down at her lower stomach.

Rin watched him, still breathing deep and heavy breaths.

"If not for this..." Sesshomaru said, softly planting a kiss against her stomach, "I would be repeatedly asking for your forgiveness."

Rin soon found him gently leaning over her. She once again caressed his cheek, smiling lightly, "I do forgive you. I'm the one who's over-thinking that something could happen to you. You never had before, I underestimate you, and I'm sorry." She sighed.

Sesshomaru lightly shook his head, "Don't apologize. I feel the same way with you."

He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

It didn't last lon. Rin's stomach growling loud enough for both of them to hear.

"You are hungry." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah," Rin sighed as she sat up, "Hey, where's Kaito?"

"Probably checking the perimeters." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Did you talk to him?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Was all he sai before he stood, helping her up.

They left the den, walking into the bright and sunny lands.

Rin stopped a few times, finding different choices of berries. By 3 months, she was able to know almost any berry that grew in the forest, and if they were poisonous, just by its texture.

"You don't have to glue yourself to me. You can go take a perimeter check too." Rin said.

"Since what has recently happened, I think it's best that at least one of us is with you. I won't risk losing you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin glanced at him, "You know I can fight, right?"

"Yes. But not in your position."

Sesshomaru stoppe, "Rin. You are having pups. In this position..." Sesshomaru rested a hand on her stomach, "They are really fragile an vulnerable. As you are."

Rin lightly smiled at him, he'd never been this caring. His love for her seemed to grow every day.

"Ok. The lands are clear. No other intruders. Right now." Kaito said the last part lowly.

"Thank you Kaito." Rin said first, giving him a kind smile.

"No... Problem." Kaito said hesitantly.

Sesshomaru and Kaito silently glanced at one another.

"Well, I'd better fix something to eat. Will you join us, Kaito?" Rin asked.

"S-sure." Kaito said again hesitantly.

The three headed for the river to catch a late lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

The next day, Rin was throwing her guts up.

She had found a more... Private place to do so, not wanting to bother Kaito and Sesshomaru.

When her stomach decided to stop sending food up, she sighed, sitting on a clean patch of grass, staring tiredly at the pile of...

She suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind her, then a whoosh of air, and then,

"Rin. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, soon at her side.

"Nothing. Normal pregnancy stuff." Rin muttered.

Sesshomaru sighed, leaning down next to her, "Come on." He said, and gently picked her up, bridal style.

"No. I'd like not to puke in the den." Rin moaned.

"You won't. But I won't let you wander this far by yourself. You are fragile to any other demon out here." Sesshomaru said.

When they arrived at the den, Sesshomaru gently set her down.

He caressed her cheek, staring at her adoringly.

Rin sighed, "Why are you looking at me like that? I look like crap." She wiped her lips with her sleeve.

"Feeling and seeing are two different things, Rin. You're ok." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled a little.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaito called.

Sesshomaru reluctantly turned to look at the dog demon.

"We have company." He said.

Sesshomaru's beast immediately perked p.

He turned back to Rin, "You get some sleep. I will be back as soon as I can."

Rin nodded, although inwardly, she wanted to join him.

Sesshomaru exited the den, phasing, then following after Kaito.

 _ **"How many?"**_ Sesshomaru asked.

 _ **"Two."**_ Kaito replied.

Kaito was right, they soon saw the two dog demons running straight for them, close to entering the territory.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kaito, sending a silent attack motive.

Right when they were about face to face, the intruders stopped, as did Sesshomaru and Kaito, having a silent stand-off.

 _ **"You're in my territory. Get out."**_ Sesshomaru warned.

" _ **We heard you killed off an entire pack with a mere sword."**_ One of them said.

 _ **"We'd like to join you."**_ The other said.

 _ **"No."**_ Sesshomaru answered immediately.

 _ **"But, we promise to be loyal."**_ One of them said.

 _ **"Who are you?"**_ Sesshomaru asked.

 _ **"Akira, this is my brother Akito."**_ The female answered.

 _ **"Well, sorry to disappoint, ut I have a limit with newcomers, sometimes, they don't speak the full truth."**_ Sesshomaru said, sending a glare over to Kaito, which made him lower his head in guilt.

 _ **"We just want to join. We've been lone demons for years."**_ Akira said.

 _ **"Or you just want to join so you can survive, and avoid the sword."**_ Sesshomaru said.

Akira and Akito glanced at one another, and sighed/

 _ **"Well, I guess you're right. We will leave now."**_ Akira said, and they turned, leaving with their heads down.

 _ **"Lord Sesshomaru, why not let them in? It means more protection for Rin."**_ Kaito suggested.

 _ **"Maybe, but I won't let another demon in that I dont't trust."**_ Sesshomaru said.

Kaito sighed, " _ **Sesshomaru, you are not a lone demon anymore. You want to make a clan, you have to take in a couple stray demons that offer you help. The bigger the clan, the powerful."**_ Kaito said.

Sesshomaru took a few minutes to reconsider.

 _"He's right, the more the clan, the more protection."_ His beast said.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru called, " _ **Wait you two."**_

The two stopped, looking back at him.

 _ **"You can stay, but no tricks, no lies, heed to my command, and my mate's."**_ Sesshomaru said.

 _ **"She's human isn't she?"**_ Akira asked.

 _ **"Yes. but that doesn't mean you treat her any different than the Alpha female of this clan."**_ Sesshomaru said in a growling tone, immediately sticking up for his mate.

 _ **"Ok. Ok."**_ Akira said defensively.

Then, Sesshomaru heard a faint scream come from the den.

He wasted no time, the four taking off to the den.

When he reached the den, Sesshomaru could see no danger.

He returned to his human form as he entered the den, "Rin, what's wrong?"

"I... I think I might be in labor." She said shakily.

Sesshomaru's demon instincts kicked in then. He knelt down beside her.

"I can help." Sesshomaru could hear Akira from outside, attempting to come forward, but Kaito growled warningly.

"Let her in, Kaito." Sesshomaru said, softly, his eyes never leaving Rin's.

A human Akira knelt to their sides.

"Who are they?" Rin asked shakily.

"My name is Akira. I may know a little about giving birth." Akira said.

Rin was surprised that there were new dog demons, but that soon left her, as her stomach went into another contraction.

"Ok Rin, The baby is ready to come out." Akira said.

All Sesshomaru could do, was be there for her, as Akira gave out commands.

It killed him to see her in pain, and there was nothing he could do, except to offer her his hand.

Rin's pain ran through his boy as his own, for nearly an hour.

Just before he couldn't handle seeing her in pain any longer, another piercing cry began.

Rin had stopped crying, breathing in heavy pants.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from hers, glancing over at the tiny infant resting in Akira's arms.

She cleaned it with a part of her silky kimono, before smiling at Rin, "It is a girl."

Sesshomaru did not even hear the gender, he just saw the beauty of his, their pups.

Her cries gave his being a big rush of emotion, that this pup was his.

Rin cradled the little baby, and naturally, it stopped crying, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Rin smiled, looking up at Sesshomaru.

He stared back at her, in complete awe.

"It's Katsume." She smiled.

Sesshomaru smiled, moving closer, "Where did you get that name?"

"I've been doing some thinking while you're away on hunts and perimeter checks." Rin said.

Sesshomaru lay next to her, nuzzling her, glancing at the sleeping baby.

She had Rin's hair, with little black pointed ears.

She was perfect.

Akira had left the den, giving the two leaders their space.

Rin wrapped Katsume in with her kimono, before giving herself to sleep.

She had made some clothing for Katsume, but was too tired to get them.

Sesshomaru gently kissed her forehead, giving his boa and himself for Rin to rest on.

He had waited for this moment. To start this family, and prove his status to the leader of this clan.

He lay with her for the rest of the day, watching over Rin, and Katsume.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, this chapter may have been a little rushed. And there is one more chapter after this. I just keep promising myself to finish this so I don't have to worry about it during class.**_

 _ **I hope you are enjoying this!**_  
 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Well. I have finally come up to a suitable close.**_

 _ **But of course, I never stop writing this couple.**_

 _ **You can read the ending Author note to get a sneak peek at what I may be planning for the future, when I have more time.**_

 _ **Review replies!**_

 _Sewetcups2:_ _ **As you wish.**_

 _jj:_ _ **I don't think they will. :)**_

 _Sotam:_ _ **I have actually decided for Sesshomaru's mother to not be involved. I wanted to see how I could get Sesshomaru to do this on his own. Without InuYasha, or Kagome, or his mom. I also agree there could be more adventure in this building clan, but I'll maybe do that later. Enjoy the last chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

Sesshomaru's clan was growing.

Akira and Akito had proved their worth, and were allowed to hunt and, for a short time, visit Rin.

Rin was in the den, caring for Katsume while Sesshomaru and the others took another perimeter check.

Less and less tresspassers were showing. There were some who wanted to try and take over, but with Sesshomaru's growing allies, they didn't stand a chance.

At the end of each check, Sesshomaru returned to Rin, spending time with her and their pup.

"Why do demons want to take up so much land? Much less take over the ones who live there?" Rin asked.

"Because, demons are competitive, if they sense any type of weakness, they know how to overthrow that clan." Sesshomaru explained.

"Do they think I am a weakness?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes." He finally said, "But, they have found out the hard way, that you are my strength."

Rin looked down at Katsume shyly, who was napping the day away.

She had made a soft, smooth leafy bed/nest for Katsume to sleep in, right next to them.

Rin let out a soft gasp as she felt Sesshomaru's lips press against the side of her neck.

"S-Sesshomaru..." Rin said weakly, gently laying Katsume into her bed.

Sesshomaru took his time, marking Rin's neck with open-mouthed kisses, always loving to listen to the rising of breath, and feel her pulse rise.

He finally abandoned her neck, making a kissing trail up to her heated cheek.

Rin could not hold it in any longer, she turned to him, pressing her lips against his.

He sighed deeply against her, kissing her back, sneaking his tongue in, teasing hers every now and then.

Soon, Rin found herself laying down against the cool ground, Sesshomaru's boy brushing against hers. Then, the kisses calmed, before soon, Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away, only to where their noses almost brushed against one another.

Rin stared at him with lust filled eyes, as well as drowsiness.

"I love you." She managed breathlessly.

"I know." He said lightly, before pressing a kiss against her nose, "I love you too."

Sesshomaru could sense the lust in her body, but also the drowsiness.

"Rest, Rin. I will watch Katsume." Sesshomaru sighed.

Rin took a deep breath, gently pressing her lips to his. The kiss deepened, but Sesshomaru fought for control, caressig Rin's cheek, staring into her eyes, "Rest, Rin."

His breathing was ragged, containing control. His mate was needy, but hardly had the energy for the desires she wanted, that he really wanted to give her.

"Ok." Rin sighed in defeat.

"We have plenty of time for that." Sesshomaru assured.

Rin still couldn't help but blush, as he laid out his boa for her.

Sesshomaru sat in the silent den, glancing from his mate to his pup.

They looked so alike, and Sesshomaru was proud of that. With Rin, Humanity didn't matter, as long as he knew Rin was safe, he had what it took to become a leader of this clan, with her at his side.

He watched calmly as Akira, Akito, and Kaito were scattered around outside, always on the lookout.

This was his clan, with loyal members, and his mate at his side, he was complete.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. The end I guess. I might make another, One-shot epilogue or something for this. A little insight of Katsume a little grown enough to leave the den. But I don't know yet. This wasn't really a popular fanfic, but I'm proud of it.**_

 _ **So. Leave some reviews and thanks for reading!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

Katsume was three.

Once she gained the will to stand, she would go anywhere.

Rin sometimes had a hard time keeping up with her.

"Katsume, wait." Rin would call.

She returned to her, but only for a short while.

Rin knelt to the ground, picking some berries.

When she had picked enough, she stood, only to find no signs of Katsume.

Rin sighed, "Katsume?"

When there was no reply, Rin took off down the path Katsume took.

"Kat?" Rin called.

Then, she heard a cry.

"Katsume!" Rin gasped, taking off in a sprint.

She soon saw before her, Katsume backing away from something in utter fear.

When Rin came closer, she saw that Katsume was standing before a pack of wolves.

" _What is a little thing like you doing out here_?" The lead wol fasked, " _Guess you don't mean much to your clan if they abandoned you here."_

Rin finally reached them, putting herself between the wolves and Katsume, drawing her sword, "Don't even thnk about it!"

 _"Oh. A human. Even better."_ The leader smirked.

"I'm warning you. Get. Out." Rin said.

 _"Or else what?"_ The wolves snickered.

Rin soon heard a snap of a twig from behind.

A low growl was sounded out, and a large white dog form came to her side.

 _Kaito._

Then another growl on her other side,

 _Akira._

And another next to Akira,

 _Akito._

Finally, a larger dog than all the others, putting himself between Rin and the wolves.

 _Sesshomaru._

 _"You mongrels think you own everything don't you?"_ The leader asked.

Sesshomaru snarled, moving closer to the wolves menacingly.

 _"Let's go. We won't be able to find food here."_ The alpha said, and they retreated.

After a while, Sesshomaru illuminated,, before standing in his human form.

He turned to Rin, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Rin said, sheathing her sword.

Katsume came from behind Rin, running to Sesshomaru. Her small arms wound around him, and Sesshomaru put an arm around her, "You need to be more careful. Stick with your mother."

She nodded.

Rin sighed, "Ok, I have the food. Let's eat, and then Kat, you're taking a nap."

"I'm not... Tired..." Katsume began to yawn.

"I can see that." Rin smiled.

She turned, glancing at the other three dogs, "Thanks guys."

They nodded before breaking off into different directions of the forest.

* * *

The moment Katsume finished eating, she curled into Sesshomaru's boa, finding sleep.

"How does one get a mokomoko?" Rin asked.

"It forms, later in life. Although it depends on how much demon traits they have. Katsume might grow one, then again she might not." Sesshomaru said.

"I just... Feel kind of bad about using your boa as some bed, all these years." Rin sighed.

"I have no problem doing this. I have no problem keeping you comfortable." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I kind of want to bathe tonight." Rin said, changing subject.

She had found a small spring a ways down the river, a little private, not much exposure.

"Ok." Sesshomaru answered.

It was silent after that.

* * *

Katsume really liked playing with the other members of the clan. They were her friends, about her only friends.

"When will I be able to turn into a dog?" Katsume asked that evening.

Rin felt a tinge of hurt in her chest, glancing at Sesshomaru for answer.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru said honestly, "Half-breeds are all different, some get the gift, some do not."

"What's a half-breed?" Katsume tilted her head.

Rin tried to hold in the urge to cry, her baby was already seeing herself different than the others.

"It means that you are part demon, and part human." Sesshomaru said.

"Why do I look different though?" She asked.

Rin couldn't keep it in now, "Kat. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. You're our blood. You're our daughter."

Katsume still looked troubled, but also confused with Rin's emotions. She decided to drop the subject, and move into Rin's arms, hugging her tightly.

Rin cradled her, glancing over at Sesshomaru.

His eyes were calm, unreadable.

After what felt like hours, Rin noticed Katsume asleep in her arms.

Silently, she gently lay Katsume down onto the boa.

Rin's eyes were stern, tears resting in her eyes, refusing to let them flow.

"I am going to bathe now, can you watch her?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said softly.

Rin stood and left the den.

Sesshomaru watched her, she was beating herself up, for simply being human!

He glanced at Katsume, she was beautiful, just like Rin. Why couldn't she see that?

* * *

Rin found the small spring. It was a warm night.

She took another look around her, making sure nothing or no one was watching, before she sighed, and undid her kimono. She rest her sword on top of her clothes, before she entered the cool water, entering the small spring.

She leaned against one of the rocks, sighing, letting her head fall back, and closed her eyes. Katsume had really been questionable tonight.

Rin's eyes opened slightly, just like she was.

Always asking questions.

That made her smile a little.

It broke though when she heard a rustle from the bushes near the shore.

Rin peeked over the rocks, scanning the dark land.

Then, there was a snap of a twig, making Rin tense. She glanced at her sword that lay a ways away from her.

Another snap, and a figure revealed next to the shore.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered.

"So this is the spring you speak of." Sesshomaru commented. He glanced at her, her eyes wide with fading fear.

"Where is Katsume?" Rin asked, beginning to feel a little too revealed.

"Kaito said he'd take first guard." Sesshomaru said, before stepping into the water.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, surprised to see him approaching her fully clothed.

When he reached her side, the water just at the middle of his form.

Rin had taken unknown steps back, feeling embarrassed to stand there before him, completely bare. Her back met the cool rock, and it made her gasp.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Why are you being shy?"

"Well. I just... Wasn't expecting... Company...?" Rin said.

Sesshomaru rested a hand against her cheek, which made her breath tremble.

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently but it quickly grew.

Rin could do nothing but kiss him back.

After an extremely long minute, Sesshomaru pulled away, feeling her breath fast against him.

"I hate when you blame things on yourself." He said sternly.

Rin tilted her head, looking at him confused.

"Katsume, is our pup. She may not be full demon, but I do not care. She has your traits, and I am proud of that." Sesshomaru said intensely.

He gently pressed a kiss against her lips, "I love you, Rin."

Rin's left han cupped the side of his cace, and kissed him, deeply, "I love you too."

Their tongues found one another, caressing one another as their lips were.

Sesshomaru's hands slid down her body, pressing securely against her hips, pinning his body to her.

Rin suddenly discarded the worry of being bare, and moved to his kimono.

"This is going to be wet when we get out." Rin panted against his lips.

"I don't care." He growled against her, helping rid of his kimono, Rin managing to lay it against one of the rocks.

She then ran her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

Sesshomaru lifted her a little, and Rin's legs gently caressed his waist. He groaned, attacking her lips almost animalisticly.

Then, allowing her air, he left her lips, trailing down her cheek, down to her neck.

Rin squirmed against him, her release slowly forming.

"S-sesshomaru!" Rin gasped.

He worked smoothly against her, feeling their release coming soon.

Rin tilted her head back, feeling their release drawing nearer.

Sesshomaru fisted a hand into her hair, forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

With one last thrust, their release reached its peak.

The whole time, Rin was caught in Sesshomaru's glazed golden eyes.

She let out one last moan, before her forehead dropped tiredly against his, his intense golden eyes staring into hers.

"You are beautiful, my mate." Sesshomaru said, "There is _nothing_ you can do that would upset me. Don't beat yourself up for our daughter's questions, she is simply acting just. Like. You."

Rin smiled again. He was right.

Katsume was a lot like her.

Sesshomaru kissed her gently, peppering kisses all around her face. After a few minutes, they stood together in the silence.

Rin sighed, growing tired. She reached behind her, grabbing his kimono, "Well... It's soaked. Are you sure..."

"I'll transform for tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." Rin said, "Um, I need to get dressed."

She was still trapped between Sesshomaru and the rock.

He backed away, giving her room.

He watched her dress, before leaving the water himself, soon illuminating and phasing to his large dog form.

He guided her back to the den.

Kaito stood from his post, laying out in front of the den. _**"Is everything alright?"**_

 _ **"Yes."**_ Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes, thank you." Rin replied too. Kaito cleared the front of the den for Rin and Sesshomaru to enter.

Katsume was still asleep. She was just so beautiful.

 _ **"Get some sleep, Rin."**_ Sesshomaru said, laying down close to them, providing warmth.

Rin curled next to Katsume, who in return curled against her.

Kaito watched from outside. He sighed, laying back down before the den.

A little later, Akira and Akito came around, laying on each side of Kaito.

Sesshomaru sighed, he couldn't be more proud.

He glanced at Rin and Katsume.

They looked so much alike, he couldn't understand why Rin felt so ashamed. She was the alpha female of this clan, she should be proud, happy.

He made sure to make her see how he saw her.

Sesshomaru lay his head down, having his eyes on Rin and Katsume, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well there you have it! A bonus chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **More SessXRin fics to come!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
